kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Pewterschmidt
Carter Pewterschmidt (originally from Family Guy) is one of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment, one of their oldest and long-lasting members. He is the main antagonist of the Lazarus Saga in Legend of the Seven Lights. History At some point, Carter was diagnosed with cancer, so he sought to find a cure. He read about a chemical called Lazarus, which can heal any illness. Carter also had connections with Nightmare Enterprises, and ordered a Rancor from them. 33 years ago, Carter moved to the town of Pueblo de Niebla, Mexico, to mine the region for Lazarus. He provided medicine and food for the sick citizens, in exchange that they work in his mines. During the three years of operations, Carter discovered the source of the Lazarus, but it was clogged by an unmovable cube. Carter began to post requests for "special volunteers" in regards to this dilemma. A boy named Django Diaz came to the factory to question him about this. Carter showed Django the cube impeding his progress, and explained that it was his intent to use the Lazarus to heal every sick person, including his hometown. Django revealed his magic powers and levitated the Gibberish Rock from the pit. When the Lazarus began to rise, Carter betrayed Django and threw him in the pit. The Lazarus's powers would not appear without a sacrifice, and Carter believed a magic person like Django would suffice. After Django was completely dissolved, Carter stepped into the Lazarus, which stopped his coughing and seemed to heal his cancer. But shortly after, Django emerged from the pit as a magic skeleton. He demanded Carter to help the town like he promised, but Carter sent his Rancor to attack him. He then convinced the town that Django was a demon who summoned the Rancor. He demanded Django to leave town, and he complied. At some point, Carter was accepted as a member of the Corporate Presidents. Nextgen Series In Windy Marvel, Carter and the other presidents are attacked by Vaati when he breaks into Midway Peak. At the time, Carter was sick from his disease, as shown by his sickly appearance. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Carter and his wife, Babs go to the party at Midway Peak. He watches the fight between Cheren Uno and Morgan Uno. When The Gang crossed the border to Mexico to the Canyon of Miracles, Carter feared they would come to Pueblo de Niebla, knowing Kimaya Heartly was a Light. He calls CIA Director Bullock on this matter and requests more guards. When The Gang returns to Mexico, Carter sends a swarm of Heartless to halt their progress. Eventually, The Gang decides to take the fight to Carter, so the president activates his Old Man Fist and battles them. However, Kimaya is able to sneak into the factory and read her Poneglyph, awakening as a Light and acquiring the Oblivion Keyblade. Kimaya battles Carter, and the fight takes them down into the Lazarus Pit. Kimaya activates Poison Fury and bends the Lazarus, using it to finish Carter off and drain the pit. Kimaya watches as a heart comes out of the pit, proving Carter was already a Heartless. Appearance Carter has greyish-white hair and a fluffy mustache of the same color. He wears a black tux with a white shirt underneath, and red tie with yellow diagonal stripes. He wears blue pants and brown slanted shoes. Personality Carter is an extremely selfish man who cares only for money, and would allow a poor village of sick people to suffer for his benefit. He didn't hesitate to sacrifice a child like Django to fuel his Lazarus Pit. Carter is also a huge fan of Star Wars, and even bought a Rancor from Nightmare Enterprises. Abilities Carter uses a martial art called Old Man Fist, where he is able to summon the strength he had at a young age to use again in his elder years. This makes him very strong and fast. Carter uses Lazarus to heal his cancer and seemingly stay alive forever. As a Corporate President, he has command over several Government agents, as well as the G.U.N.. He can also command Heartless. Stories He's Appeared *Windy Marvel (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Fox Characters Category:Males Category:CPFCE Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Deceased Characters